


Solution for Jealousy (Another Story)

by cavendishtogopls



Series: HONEYWORKS [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Gay Panic, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavendishtogopls/pseuds/cavendishtogopls
Summary: Akko realizes she's falling for Diana and PANICS. Disturbing anyone who would listen and her friends are SICK of it.This was set at a time before Diana's Solution for Jealousy.Bonus: The girls play truth or dare.





	Solution for Jealousy (Another Story)

**Author's Note:**

> So... I did not expect that the first part would be that well received. As a thank you, I made a prequel for Akko's side of the story. I was supposed to post this a lot sooner but I recently got into the RWBY fandom and got distracted by my girl Weiss. So yeah enjoy!

The Red, Green and Blue team were gathered in the Green team's dorm room for a Friday sleepover and to Amanda's suggestion, they were playing spin the bottle huddled in a circle with a bottle in the center next to a green concoction that smells and looks like one of Sucy's potions. No one's going to chicken out for fear of that drink than the game itself.

They sat in the following order:

Diana — Akko — Amanda — Jasminka — Constanze — Sucy — Lotte — Barbara — Hanna.

"Alright, guys!" Amanda pumps up her fist. "Here goes nothing" Amanda spins the bottle. "Barbara, Truth or Dare ?"

"Truth!" Barbara answers.

"Okay, this'll be good. When did you last kiss your girlfriend?" Amanda smirks, Barbara blushes. Everyone else had varied reactions. 

"I haven't" she murmurs. The same time Hanna blurts "You have a girlfriend?!" 

"England, no follow up questions." Amanda leans against the bed frame as if she got her desired reaction.

"We haven't kissed..." Barbara says more loudly this time. "Yet" she adds as an afterthought. Cheeks aflame, no one seems to notice that Lotte was in the same shade as well. 

Barbara gave the bottle a push, landing at Jasminka. 

"Truth or Dare?" 

"Truth" said Jasminka munching on her chips.

"Where do you keep your secret stash of snacks?" 

"The fridge at Constanze's secret lab" Jasminka shrugs. "None of you can get in anyway." The bottle spins and lands on Akko.

"Akko Truth or Dare?" 

"Wait, hold on. We already have two consecutive truths, which means the next one would be forced to take a dare" Amanda explains.

"Wait a minute, why didn't you tell us that from the beginning?!" Akko pouts. 

"Rules are rules, Japanese mochi" Amanda smirks. "Take your dare" She met Jasminka's eyes and nodded. Oh no. Akko can feel this is not going to be good.

"Spend the rest of the game sitting on the lap of the player to your right until your name is called" Jasminka smiles apologetically. 

Akko breathed a sigh of relief. She just had to sit on someone's lap. That's awfully better than being dared to kiss someone or run around naked. 

"That's oddly specific." Comments Diana, her ears are flaming. Wait why is she getting flustered? 

Akko stood up, about to go to Amanda when Amanda smirked. 

"Akko, as much as I want to. I'm on your left" then she heard Diana cough, Akko turned towards the blonde who was looking at her somewhat expectantly. Amanda snickers, Akko could also hear their friends giggling. Akko stood frozen on the spot with her mouth open. Curse it. Amanda planned this! Amanda gave her a nudge.

"Come on, mochi. Don't keep princess waiting" Amanda teased further, to which Diana glared at the red head.

"But we're on the floor" Akko protests, cheeks even redder than before.

"Then sit between her legs, I don't care man. Just do it. We need to take our turns." Amanda shrugs. Akko looks at Diana, eyes asking for permission. 

"It's okay, Akko." Diana moved so she can lean on the bed frame as well and pats the space in front of her. Akko obliged, carefully sitting in front of Diana. 

"Yo, princess. Put your arms around her. You two are such a buzzkill, I swear." Amanda complains. "Akko's not even on your lap" Diana grits her teeth. Akko was too aware of Diana's every move, her vanilla scent wafting to her nose, strawberry scented hair. Diana smells good enough to eat. Diana tentatively places a careful arm around Akko's midsection and pulled her closer. Diana's warmth engulfing Akko. Akko couldn't help but let out a gasp. Too. Much. Skinship.

"Are you okay?" Diana whispers close to her ear. Akko can barely breathe, cheeks flaming because of their compromising position. 

"Y-yeah." Akko stammers bashfully. "You?" Diana hummed in response, Diana was so close she could feel the vibration it caused. 

"Think of it as cuddling" Diana says. "Nothing's wrong with cuddling with friends." 

Except. That friend is really hot. Akko added in her mind. And smart, kind, amazing, has the most beautiful smile and is practically perfect by anyone's standards. 

The thoughts jolted Akko. Why is she thinking about Diana that way. Of course she knows all these things already. Ever since she set foot in Luna-Nova, she acknowledged that in order to achieve her dreams she would have to surpass the best witch in school, which Diana holds the title uncontested. Sure they were off to a very problematic start and butted heads along the way but even Akko has to admit that most of those were her fault too. Diana was a perfect student and Akko attracts trouble like bees to honey. It makes sense the blonde would have some kind of animosity towards her. 

But after her visit at Cavendish Manor and the missile crisis, they've been spending a lot of time together. The more time she spends with her friend, the more she wants to know about her. 

Akko was startled from her thoughts when a warm blanket draped over her legs, she was wearing shorts to the sleepover. Akko looks up at Diana, her nose dangerously close to her cheek.

"You seemed cold" she says. "Why are you wearing shorts to a sleepover anyway?" Akko giggles at the obvious reprimanding tone of Diana. She stares at her a bit more, taking in the outline of her jaw, icy blue eyes that turns sapphire blue depending on the blonde's mood and her signature teal blonde green hair that looks soft to the touch. Akko just want to reach out and touch it.

Now that Akko thought about it, the blonde was only looking out for her. Akko understands more when it was Diana explaining the history of magic. Akko focuses more when Diana teaches her a spell. She even feels more inspired to learning flight whenever it was Diana who practices with her. Whenever Akko is around Diana, she feels like she could put on the brightest and coolest magical show from the warmth and support she feels being with Diana. 

Diana coughs, getting her attention. "Is there a reason you're staring at me like that?" Akko blushes. 

"Nothing, I just want to thank you" 

"For what, exactly?" 

"For being my friend? For looking out for me? For making sure I don't fail in all my classes?" Akko chuckles. It was Diana's turn to blush. Before she could answer tho, Sucy's voice ruined the atmosphere.

"Lovebirds, it's Diana's turn" both girls turned away from each other to find that most of their circle was staring back at them. Diana straightened up.

"Right, what was the question again?" 

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" Sucy grinned maniacally.

"When was the last time you kissed someone?"

"I haven't kissed anyone" Diana murmurs, only Akko heard. She doesn't have a first kiss yet?!

"Louder princess, come on" if ever Amanda was murdered sometime later this night, Akko wouldn't even bat an eyelash.

"I haven't had the chance to kiss someone...yet" their friends look at Akko and Diana then at each other then back to them with mirroring grins. 

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm beat" Amanda was the first to break the circle and proceeded to faceplant on her bed.

"Yeah, well us too, Diana. We're heading out first" Hanna said.

"Lotte do you mind if you come with us?" Barbara asked the orange haired girl.

"Me and cons are going down to get snacks. We're taking Amanda" Jasminka says dragging a half hearted Amanda to Constanze's bed.

"I'm going back to our room, use protection kids" Sucy snickers.

"Do you want to go too, Diana?" Akko asks.

"Hmmm, I think Lotte, Barbara and Hanna need time to talk. Do you mind if we stay here for a bit?" 

"Did you know about Lotte and Barbara?"

"I deduced enough."

"How?"

"Well, Barbara loves nightfall and so does Lotte. When they started talking, it's obvious they'll end up liking each other" Akko stayed quiet for a moment before she asked again.

"Hey Diana, how do you know if you like someone?" Diana looked at the crimson-eyed girl in front of her.

"I'm not sure of that myself" Diana looks deep in thought. "I've never put much thought into it" 

After the Green team came back with their snacks, Akko and Diana said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Sucy was already asleep. Akko lied awake, staring at the ceiling, thinking about the events of the night and a certain cabbage haired princess. Akko didn't even flinch when Lotte came back from the blue team's room. 

How do you know when you like someone?

You want to be around them. Akko always finds herself wanting to be in the presence of a certain blonde heiress. You want to protect them. The way Akko protected Diana back at the Cavendish Manor. You want to make them smile. Akko pictured Diana's easy smile whenever she does something silly. Akko wouldn't mind seeing that smile everyday for the rest of her life.

Pause. And then it hits. Slowly at first. And then all at once. 

"Kuso!" Cursed Akko. "I'm in love with Diana Cavendish"

Akko bolted up from her bed, shaking the bed post to wake Lotte. 

"GUYS! GUYS! COME ON YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!" Akko shook the bed harder. 

"COME ON, LOTTE SUCY! IT'S AN EMERGENCYYYYYY!" Akko grumbles, pouting.

"W-what? Akko... Is there a fire or something?" Lotte fumbles for her glasses, blinking sleepily at Akko.

"Akko I swear if no one's dying I'll make sure you are" Sucy glares at the brunette.

"Guys! You have to help me! I'm in love with Diana!" Akko slumps dejectedly. When she got no reaction from both of her roommates she looked back at them.

Lotte was holding back Sucy from clubbing her with a huge hammer like mushroom. Where that came from, Akko's not sure herself. 

"You woke us up for this? I swear Akko you better start praying Cavendish knows her necromancy because she'll need it after I'm done with you" Sucy warns with a sinister smile. Akko visibly shivers. 

"Is that all, Akko?" Lotte asked. "This isn't really news but I'm glad you figured it out soon enough"

"Wait. You guys knew?" Akko looks horrified. "But I just figured it out a couple minutes ago." Sucy visibly facepalms.

"Seriously, Akko. You've been spending so much time with cabbage haired princess, I'm surprised you two haven't swapped souls yet" 

"But— Lotte and Barbara do the same thing, you guys don't give them shit for it"

"Barbara and I are dating, Akko. you and Diana are worse than us. We even thought you might kiss earlier tonight." 

"And if it makes you feel any better, I think cabbage princess wants to kiss you too." Sucy snickers.

"I... I don't know what to do" Akko admits shyly. 

"What do you mean you don't know what to do, you should tell her of course" Lotte suggests.

"Lotte, are you serious? This is Diana Cavendish. She's like a walking future of magic and I'm like packaged together with bad luck and trouble."

"I mean you are one annoying klutz but hey maybe cabbage princess is attracted to morons" Sucy shrugs. 

"SUCY! That's not very nice" scolds Lotte.

"Whatever, sheesh. All I'm saying is, you better muster up the courage to profess your undying love for cabbage princess or so help me I will shove the strongest truth potion brew I have down your throat and lock you in a room together until there are tiny little cabbage babies running around the room" Sucy huffs and then plops herself onto the bed.

"She has a point, the best thing you can do is tell Diana how you feel. It can't be that bad, if worse comes to worse, she'll just tell you she's not interested. Don't worry too much about it okay? Get some sleep." Lotte yawns a bit. 

"You think I have a chance?" Akko asks hopefully.

"I can't tell for sure but before you came here, Diana kept to herself. She was always so focused in her studies, she barely had any friends and you won't see her smile or laugh even around her friends. If anything else, I'm sure you're special to her as well."

"Thanks Lotte, Sucy. I don't know what I would do without you guys." Akko hugs Lotte and then Sucy, who just grumbles. 

"Probably breaking down Professor Ursula's door in an alternative universe but still panicking" Lotte laughs.

"Yeah, probably. I'm sure it'll still be Diana tho" Akko chuckles.

Akko couldn't simply picture herself falling for someone else other than Diana Cavendish. No matter what universe it is.

**Author's Note:**

> How do you guys feel about Hannah/Amanda for a mean encounter?


End file.
